PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 39: Colleen's Kids
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Peppermint Patty meets the kids of her father's girlfriend, Colleen. The two kids, Yasmine and Polly, are a handful to say the least. Also Charlie Brown plans a perfect birthday date for Frieda. Marcie, meanwhile, gets some shocking news from Hans.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 39: Colleen's Kids

**CHAPTER 1: PLANS AND MORE PLANS**

Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty were hanging out after school at the old oak. They were talking about their plans for the week. Patty hadn't seen Marcie in a while and was worried about her. Little did she know was that Hans was eventually moving back to Germany, and Marcie was a wreck over it. Charlie Brown had no idea about it, either.

"So what do you have going on Saturday, Chuck?" asked Patty.

"Frieda's birthday is Saturday," said Charlie Brown. "She said all she wanted for her birthday was to be with me. It didn't matter what we did that day, as long as I was there."

"You got a caring girlfriend there, Chuck," said Patty. "Marcie hasn't talked to me about what Hans told her at all."

"She's still not saying anything about that?" wondered Charlie Brown.

"No, and I don't understand why," said a concerned Patty. "But maybe a visit from my dad's girlfriend Colleen will get my mind off of it. At least for a moment."

"How are things with her?"

"Great. This weekend, she'll be introducing me to her daughters. Their names are Yasmine and Polly. I hope they are as nice as their mother."

"I'm sure they are, Patty. And as far as Marcie goes, she will tell you what is going on with her, eventually. Just give her some space to gather her thoughts and she will come to you."

"Sure, Chuck. I just hate seeing her this way."

"I know you do, Patty."

At that time elsewhere, Frieda and Lucy were hanging out at Joe's Café for a while. They were discussing Charlie Brown's plans for Frieda's birthday.

"So what do you think he'll give you?" asked Lucy.

"I told him that all I wanted was just him with me on my birthday," said Frieda. "Though a gift wouldn't hurt either."

"Amen to that, sister!" laughed Lucy.

"What plans do you and Schroeder have?" Frieda wondered.

"Oh we're going to the movies to see that new biopic about that rock star who was popular back in the day," Lucy replied. "You know the one who wore those crazy outfits and played piano?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that one was good."

"Cobra and Dominick recommended it to us. They saw it on opening day."

"I thought the theater was still being fixed after it caught fire from the Lizards."

"Well they went to the multiplex in the mall to see it, Frieda. The theater hadn't reopened at that time."

"Okay, that makes sense. I may have Charlie Brown treat me to a flick myself."

"Just make sure it isn't the same film Schroeder and I are watching."

"Oh no. If anything we're going to see the latest movie in that series with the creepy doll. You know, the latest one they have out now."

"Wow, how can you take those movies?"

"Easy. I use it as an excuse to cuddle up to Charlie Brown."

"You know, next time I may try that with Schroeder." And the girls laughed and ate their meals as they continued to talk about their weekend plans.

**NEXT TIME: PEPPERMINT PATTY MEETS HER POSSIBLE SIBLINGS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Peppermint Patty was at her house when Colleen, her father's girlfriend, walked in with two kids. They seemed nice and they looked like they were okay. Colleen introduced them to her. The oldest was Yasmine, who was 6. And the youngest was Polly at 4. Polly, in particular, reminded Patty of Linus, as she was holding a blanket as he used to do before it met the business end of a wood chipper. Patty went to greet the girls.

"Hey kids," she said with a smile. "My name is Peppermint Patty. Richard is my father. And I hope we can become great pals."

After a brief pause, Polly started crying immediately. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Did I do something wrong?" asked a concerned Patty.

"Don't worry about the baby, there," said Yasmine, who seemed to be pretty smart for her age. "She always cries. She would even cry if we were going to the amusement park. Anyway, what's with the sandals?"

"These are my favorite footwear," said Patty with pride. "My first pair of shoes were sandals, and my dad picked them up for me because I am his rare gem."

"You wear them in the winter too?" asked a bewildered Yasmine. "Don't your feet get cold?!"

"Well I DO wear boots when it's too cold outside," answered Patty. "Otherwise, sandals 24/7!"

"You are a brave girl, Peppermint Patty," said Yasmine. "So what do you do for fun?"

"A lot, Yasmine. Especially sports! I enjoy playing anything sports-related, especially baseball! I actually run my own baseball team."

"YOU have a baseball team?!"

"I do. And we are at the top of the pee wee league. I can even strike my friend, Chuck Brown, out with three pitches."

"Talk about girl power!" And then Richard and Colleen came in and said that they were going out on a date and if Patty mind watching the girls. Patty agreed to do it. Yasmine wanted to get to know her new buddy better, and Polly cried some more. Richard said that he left some money for Patty to order pizza for her and the girls and they would be back around 9:30. And the two went on their date.

Somewhere else on Fillmore Street, Marcie was sitting outside of her house. She was crying herself. At that moment, Franklin and Melanie walked up.

"Hey Marcie," greeted Franklin. "Everything okay?"

"Not really, Franklin," said Marcie, wiping her eyes. "It's just that, I haven't even told Peppermint Patty this yet."

"What is it, Marcie?" Franklin asked. "You can tell us."

"Hans will be leaving," Marcie said, holding back tears.

"Really?" asked a naïve Melanie. "Where is he going? To Florida? Texas? Timbuktu?"

"I think she means Hans is moving away, Mel," said Franklin.

"Him and his family are going back to Germany," Marcie sobbed lightly. "His father can't get work here, so they're all going back in a couple of months."

"Good grief, Marcie!" said a concerned Franklin. "You should definitely get in contact with Peppermint Patty. You will need your best friend for sure. I think she's home right now."

"I may do that, Franklin," said Marcie, wiping away her tears. "Thank you. And you too, Melanie."

"Your welcome, Marcie," said Franklin.

"Do you want a hug, Marcie?" asked Melanie.

"I'd like that, Melanie." And Melanie hugged Marcie, who cried softly.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRIEDA**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FRIEDA'S BIG DAY**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were going out to eat at Havier's, a fine-dining establishment for her birthday. Before heading out he gave her a silver locket with both of their pictures in it. She loved lit and gave her round-headed boyfriend the biggest kiss possible. And Snoopy agreed to be their chauffer once again and got his limo out to take them anywhere they wanted to go. Charlie Brown promised Snoopy an extra-large supper the following night, along with a 2 liter bottle of root beer to wash it down.

While at Havier's, Charlie Brown and Frieda ate dinner. He had Chicken Carbonara while she opted for Scampi Alfredo. Unbeknownst to the two kids, Snoopy decided to have dinner as well, but at another table, where he had a sizeable steak dinner with a baked potato and corn, with a root beer to drink. He made sure he ate his meal before his owner and girlfriend finished their meal. Frieda had also gotten a free desert of a Hot Fudge Brownie Sundae. She shared it with Charlie Brown.

After having dinner and desert, they went to Sparkyville Park and walked around enjoying the evening. Frieda held Charlie Brown's hand and smiled at him.

"Charlie Brown, this has been the best birthday I've ever had," she said. "I love you so much, baby."

"And I love you, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Just being with you is the best birthday present ever. I'll take just being the two of us over a big party any day."

"Really? You don't mind not having a birthday party?"

"No. I don't mind. While birthday parties are fun and all, sometimes there's someone who, either by mistake or on purpose, makes it about them rather than you. And I don't need that."

"I get what you're saying."

"As long as I have you by my side, sweetie, that's all the birthday party I need." Charlie Brown smiled. He made Frieda's birthday a success. And with him, that spoke volumes.

_I've been so many places, I've seen so many things_

_But none quite so lovely as you_

_More beautiful than the Mona Lisa_

_Worth more than gold_

_And my eyes have the pleasure to behold_

_You're my latest and my greatest_

_My latest, my greatest inspiration_

_Things never looked clearer, peace within never felt nearer_

_My burden's gone, it's turned to a song_

_Tender as a baby's touch, I needed you, oh, so much_

_At last the load is so light_

_You're the latest and my greatest_

_My latest, my greatest inspiration_

_I plan to give you all that I have_

_I'll be everything, everything you think I am_

_You make life a joy to live_

_And I'm thankful, yes, I'm blessed just to know you_

_I've been so many places, I've seen so many things_

_But none quite so delectable as you_

_More beautiful than the Mona Lisa_

_Worth more than gold_

_And my eyes have the pleasure just to behold_

_You're my latest, tell you you're my greatest_

_My latest, my greatest inspiration_

_You inspire me, inspire me_

_Don't you know, my latest, my greatest inspiration_

_You keep just keep on liftin' me up now_

_(Higher) Mmm_

_(Higher) You inspire me, I want you to keep liftin' me up_

_(Higher)_

_(Higher)_

_I want you to keep on liftin' me up_

_(Higher) Alright_

_(Higher) Alright_

_See, you got me, you got me doin' things_

_(Higher) I've never done before_

_(Higher) See, you inspire me, you inspire me_

_Don't you know I love you, girl_

_(Higher) Hey, hey, hey_

_(Higher) Mmm, mmm, hmm_

_You, you, you, you keep on liftin' me_

_(Higher) Higher_

_(Higher) Higher_

_Higher, higher, you, you, you keep on liftin' me_

_(Higher) Higher_

_(Higher) Higher_

_Oh, oh_

_(Higher) You keep on liftin' me_

_(Higher) You keep on liftin' me_

_You know what you do to me_

_Come on keep on liftin' me_

_(Higher) High_

_(Higher) Higher_

Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty was asleep on the couch. Yasmine was cuddle next to Patty also sleeping, while Polly was watching TV. She had gotten used to Patty and actually stopped crying after a while. Just then a knock on the door woke them up.

"I'M AWAKE!" shouted Patty. "EINSTEIN'S THEORY OF RELATIVITY WAS E=MC2!"

"I think someone's at the door, Peppermint Patty," said a groggy Yasmine. And Patty got up to answer it. When she opened the door she found Marcie standing there.

"Marcie!" said Patty, surprised to see her best friend there. "What had happened to you?! I was wondering if you went underground!"

"Sorry I haven't been talking much, sir," said Marcie. "I need to talk to you. It's about Hans and why he's been acting the way he has."

"Come on in, Marcie," said Patty, letting Marcie enter. Marcie noticed the two girls looking at her.

"Who are these girls, sir?" she asked.

"These are Colleen's kids," Patty said. "The oldest one is Yasmine, and the other girl is Polly. She will have to get used to you before you can talk to her, otherwise she'll cry her head off."

"Are you Peppermint Patty's friend?" asked Yasmine.

"I am, Yasmine," Marcie responded.

"I need to talk to my friend for a bit, Yasmine," said Patty. "Will you and Polly be all right on your own for a few minutes?"

"As long as you have the TV on, Polly will be okay," assured Yasmine. And Patty and Marcie went into another room so they could talk about Hans.

A little while later Patty asked, "So how long before he moves?"

"A few months," Marcie replied. "But it could be sooner. I don't know what I'll do if he goes away, sir. I mean, I can't try again with Charles, now that he's with Frieda. I don't know if I'll find anyone like Hans again."

"What about Pierre back in France?" suggested Patty.

"Didn't you think he was interested in you, sir?"

"Well, I kind of knew that he liked you. At the time I didn't want to admit it, or was just too dumb to see it. I'm still not the smartest girl around, but I'm starting to have a little more common sense as I get older. And while I didn't see it before, I see it now, and Pierre cared about you like Hans does now. You could reach out to him."

"It's been a while since I talked to Pierre, sir. We lost contact after a few years. And we decided to remain friends due to the long distance. But Hans and his family actually moved over here. It's different than the situation with Pierre."

"I get it, Marcie. Well you should already know I will be there for you. And even though he's with Frieda now, Chuck will be there for you, as well. He's still your friend, Marcie." And Marcie hugged her best friend and sobbed a bit. Patty comforted her. She felt bad for Marcie. She also wondered if Hans had told Franco yet, as he was his best friend. Eventually they went back to check on Yasmine and Polly.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HAPPY BELATED**

"**You're My Latest, My Greatest Inspiration"** written by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff

© Warner Chappell Music, Inc.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LATE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

The next day, Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking around the neighborhood. She had a great birthday with Charlie Brown and was still beaming about her birthday.

"Yesterday was magical, sweetie," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Charlie Brown. "Hey listen, I need to head back to my place. I forgot that Sally needed me to check to see if a package came for her."

"Okay, let's head back," said Frieda.

As they got back to the Brown household Frieda then said, "Wait a minute! Today is Sunday! Why would Sally expect a package today?"

Before she could get an answer, Charlie Brown opened the door and Frieda was shocked to see all of their friends inside the house.

"SURPRISE!"

Frieda was shocked. "Is this for me?!" she asked.

"It sure is, babe!" said Charlie Brown.

"Happy birthday, Frieda!" announced Lucy. "Or should I say, 'belated' birthday?"

"You rascal you!" giggled Frieda to Charlie Brown. She kissed him.

"I know you're not fond of birthday parties that much," said Charlie Brown, "but I couldn't resist."

"Today is all about you, Frieda," said Violet.

"And we have plenty of gifts to give you," added Pig Pen.

"Take a seat in your throne," said Linus, offering Frieda a seat in the recliner. She sat down, and Charlie Brown sat beside her. Sally placed a tiara on Frieda's head, so her naturally curly hair could still show. Snoopy, along with his brothers Andy and Olaf, Schroeder, and Dolores, suppled the music. Peppermint Patty and Marcie served up the drinks, and Patty and Ox helped with serving the birthday cake.

"Thank you all for this!" said a happy Frieda. "And especially you, my love." She kissed Charlie Brown again.

"Happy birthday, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. And it was very happy for Frieda. She enjoyed herself and loved all the gifts she received. It truly was the best birthday she ever had.

Later after the party was done, Marcie was walking home with Hans. They didn't do much talking at first, but Marcie did speak up eventually.

"Hans," she began, "I don't know how much time we have left together before you go back to Germany, but what I do know is that I want to spend as much time with you doing a lot of things together before you leave."

"I do too, Marcie," said Hans. "I don't want to leave you, but I feel papa's mind is made up. We will do plenty, fraulein. I promise."

"That's all I want, Hans," said Marcie. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, meine Liebe," said Hans. And they kissed each other as they headed back to Marcie's house.

At that same time, Peppermint Patty and Franco were helping with cleaning up Charlie Brown's house after the party. She wondered if Hans had told him about his moving away.

"Franco, did Hans talk to you about anything important?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yah, he told me about having to move back to Germany," Franco replied.

"So you already know about it, eh?"

"I do, Patricia. Marcie tell you about Hans?"

"She did. She's sad about it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not happy about Hans going back, but I understand why. His papa have a hard time finding job in America. My family got lucky and my father got a great job."

"Yeah. Maybe you dad can talk to his dad about possibly working where your father is."

"Hans's father did get hired, but later quit because he didn't understand much English. My father did a better job at learning English."

"That explains it. Hans's dad can't understand English like yours can. The language barrier was huge for him. But your dad picked up on it better."

"Right, fraulein. Now he want to go back because he's more comfortable in Germany than in America."

"Well I hope Hans stays a while before his family does leave, for Marcie's sake."

"Ich auch, Patricia." And the two of them continued to help Charlie Brown and Sally clean up their house. Both Patty and Franco hoped that Hans would not move away too soon, and his father could find work at the last minute.

**THE END**


End file.
